He destroys everything
by Gagas-Monster-x
Summary: Carla's happily with Peter, but Frank's jealous, as he takes her dignity and leaves her with more than he or she bargained for. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

***A/N This is my first fanfic so don't be too harsh, but i hope you enjoy, i'm going to add more chapters if anyone's interested, it starts becoming more my own writing in the next chapter so please leave reviews, greatly appreciated :)***

Frank Foster a man with everything, Charm, Good-Looks, Wit and Wealth, but one thing was missing a beautiful girlfriend. Frank had his fair share of girlfriends over the past few years but none of them compared to Carla Connor. Carla beautiful Carla she was Franks everything, her ravishing raven hair, gorgeous style, fiery personality but most of all her sharp tongue. Frank and Carla had previously dated for only 6 months but Frank was still madly in love with Carla even though she had left him for Peter Barlow. Carla and Peter have now been dating for 4 months and were extremely happy with each other much to Frank's envy, he still worked with Carla and owned 40% of the factory.

"I'm gonna go join the girls in the rovers, you coming Car?" Michelle asked Carla as she grabbed her designer handbag and threw it over her shoulder. "Erm... I'm gonna go home first and leave this paperwork there, I'll call you in about an hour 'Chelle" Carla replied as she unlocked the door of her car and got in, "Bye 'Chelle talk to you later" Carla said with a smile. "Yeah bye Car" Michelle replied smiling back at her best friend as she closed the door of her car and drove away. Driving down the street Carla passed the bookies and beeped the horn of her car three times and waved to Peter, As he waved back Carla's beautiful smile appeared across her face. She continued driving and as she made her way home she couldn't stop smiling, her life at this moment in time was practically perfect, she had the most amazing boyfriend, her own factory and wonderful friends, Carla was on the top of the world.

As Carla entered her flat she sat the large amount of paperwork on her kitchen table and went into the kitchen to put the kettle on, she sat down on her fabric sofa and started on some of her paperwork when she looked at her phone she realised she had missed a call from Peter but he had left her a voicemail so she put her stylish iphone to her ear and listened, "Hey Baby, I won't be home straight after work I'm gonna go to the rovers and sit with the lads a while but don't worry I'm just havin' an orange juice, and Si's in dads so he's taken care of, why don't you come join us if you like? Well bye baby see you later I love you" I love you too Carla mouthed with a smile as she heard Peters voicemail. She was about to lock her phone when she seen an unread message on it she thought it was Peter again but she was surprised to see that it was a message from Frank, _Probably just something work related_ she thought as she clicked the open button to the message.

_**I was at the factory but you weren't there, are you at home? I really wanna talk with you Carla, if you're at home I'll be there soon, Frank x.**_

_Why does he wanna talk with me? Why is he coming round? Why did he give me a kiss at the end of the text? _ A puzzled Carla wondered as her and Frank hadn't exactly seen eye to eye since the break up, before she had a chance to text back there was a knock at the door. Carla looked through the spy hole to see that it was Frank, "What the 'eck are you doing here? I see enough of you at that factory!" she said while laughing sarcastically. Her smile dropping as she seen Franks face "Well what's the matter with you eh?" she said as she shut the door. "Carla I know we've talked about this before but I love you, you don't understand I can't live without you Car!" Frank said.

"Frank please we've gone over this before, I'm sorry I just don't love you, I love Peter! You know I love Peter, I loved him the whole time I was with you, Frank you know I never really loved you I'm sorry!" Carla said with a sympathetic look on her face as she puffed up her Raven locks. Frank stared at Carla, her hair was perfect, her makeup was perfect, and her style was perfect, she was perfect. They stood facing each other Frank was distraught, his eyes started to water as he said "Carla I love you, don't do this to me!" Carla felt bad, this man in front of her had been so kind to her and she was breaking his heart but she couldn't be with him when she didn't love him so she figured she had to be cruel to be kind, "Frank for god's sake I've told you a million times I don't love you get it into your head I don't love you I LOVE PETER!" Frank's facial expression changed from misery to rage, "Perfect Peter the alcoholic, yeah he's so perfect isn't he Carla, Nearly killing his son in a fire that he caused by falling asleep drunk" He spat.

"Don't you dare Frank that's in the past don't talk about my Peter like that how dare you, get out!" Carla roared. "Your Peter, YOUR PETER! He should have died in that tram crash" Frank laughed wickedly. "HOW FUCKING DARE YOU GET OUT OF MY FLAT NOW" Carla hissed as she walked to the door and tried to open it, but she didn't get a chance as Frank grabbed her two wrist's and pinned her against the door. Carla had never seen Frank this angry, his eyes were blank, and he had absolutely no emotion behind them she was terrified, "Get off me, get off me your hurting me" Carla winced. Frank didn't reply as he threw her on the floor and held her down she wriggled beneath him trying to push him off her. She froze as she saw him unbuckling his belt, she tried to crawl away but he held her. She screamed and cried as he ripped open her top and pulled down her silky black leggings, she was panicking she was struggling to breathe as he took away her dignity with every thrust.

"You made me do this, it's your fault" "Carla" Frank said as he stood up, the sound of his voice made Carla wretch, she didn't answer him she just lay there. Frank - not getting a reply from the woman he had just raped he ran out the door slamming it behind him. The bang made Carla jump, she was shaking, she sat up against the wall, brought her knees up to her chest and cried, she sat and cried for about an hour before her phone started ringing loudly. Carla jumped as she lifted her head and wiped away the tears cascading down her cheeks, her mascara was smudged all around her eyes. She slowly crawled over to the sofa to get her phone she lifted it and saw it was Michelle but she let it ring. She sat against the sofa and looked across the room where she had previously been. There was a pool of blood on the floor and her legs and wrists were black and purple with, her clothes were in tatters, she felt dirty, she could feel him touching her, she could hear his words over and over "you love it Carla, you want it" "It's your fault, you made me do this" Her stomach started to churn.

Thoughts were running through her mind, should she ring the police? She knew she should but she thought no-one would believe her, so she got up slowly and went into the bathroom, locked the door and turned on the shower, she removed what was left of her clothes and stepped in. She scrubbed and scrubbed her skin as much as she possibly could, she wanted him off her. When she got out of the shower she dried herself and put on her robe, and walked back into the living room and curled up on the sofa. She looked at her wrists, the bruises were visibly clear, they were black with bruises. Carla's body ached in pain, she didn't know what to do, _what has he reduced me to?_ She thought – tears gathering in her eyes, escaping down her delicate cheeks.

Carla's phone rang again she jumped startled by the increasingly loud ringtone, she let it ring three more times before she answered it, she tried to put on the calmest voice she could but her body was still convulsing with shakes. "Erm… hhello" Carla said shakily, "Oi Car you said you would call me and you didn't, I've rang you five times now, anyway where the 'eck are you?"Michelle said laughing not realising the physical and mental pain her best friend was going through. "Ssorry 'Chelle I… I just" Carla stopped she couldn't think of anything to say her mind was blank, "Car is everything okay, what's the matter?" Michelle said concerned. "Nothing 'Chelle I'm just a… a little sick that's all, erm… talk tomorrow" she said before quickly before hanging up and bursting out in tears again, she couldn't help it, she couldn't stop herself this time, he had taken everything from her.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter, This is up quicker than i planned so enjoy :)**

"You've been very distant with me this past month Car, are you sure you're okay?" Peter said worryingly to Carla. She didn't answer and just continued to lie on his chest, she felt safe in Peters arms. Thinking she was asleep, Peter ran his fingers through her hair and smiled, this soothed Carla a lot. She hadn't told anyone about what Frank had done and now two and a half months later it was still all she could think about. She didn't want to sleep, every time she closed her eyes she saw him, him and his stone cold eyes. She hadn't slept properly since _that_ night, her dreams were haunted by him, and every night was the same, replaying it over and over. It was imprinted in her mind, this is pleased Frank, he was satisfied with himself, he knew Carla was terrified of him and he was enjoying it, He still worked at the factory and he was making her life hell because he could, he enjoyed being in control.

"Carla, baby wake up its quarter to eight" Peter called from the kitchen as he cooked breakfast. Carla was already awake, she lay curled up in the blankets dreading going to work, she couldn't bare sitting in that office with him. "You're gonna have no time to get ready Mrs Barlow it's almost 8am!" Peter chuckled as he came into the bedroom and sat on the bed next to Carla with a huge breakfast. She smiled at the fact he had said 'Mrs. Barlow' it made her feel special. "Peter this is too much I can't eat all this" Carla said looking at the massive breakfast Peter had cooked her, She felt guilty for not even trying to eat it but just looking at it made her queasy. "You feeling okay love? You look a bit peaky" he asked with a worried look on his face. "Oh yeah I'm fine me, go you on to the bookies don't mind me I'll be out that door in half an hour" She said with a fake smile on her face. "Alright love, I'm gonna go on anyway before I'm late" he said before placing a kiss on Carla's cheek, "Eat up, I'll see you later love you" he said as he opened the bedroom door. "Love ya too baby" Carla said with a smile as she pretended to put a forkful of the food in her mouth, when Peter finally left the flat, she threw the fork on the plate as she started to gag. She took a deep breath and grabbed the glass of water on the breakfast tray and gulped it down as she tried her best to keep her stomach settled.

Sitting in her car outside the factory she braced herself before facing him. She looked at her phone and realised the time _9:17am_, she sighed, she knew as soon as she walked into that factory, he would be there, staring at her. "Tut tut late again Carla" Frank said with a smug look on her face as Carla entered the factory, the sound of his voice sent shivers up her spine. "Yeah…" she muttered as she pushed past him and walked straight into the office avoiding eye contact with him, "Morning Mrs. Connor" the factory girls and Sean said to their boss in unison. "Well, well, well what's the matter with you this morning, trouble in paradise?" Frank said sitting down on his computer chair whilst glaring at Carla, not getting a response from the timid woman sitting with her head buried in a mountain of paperwork pretending not to hear him he spoke again, "You and Barlow arguing?" he said continuing to stare at her, "no" she said dryly her eyes still fixated on the paperwork.

"Where do you think you're going?" Frank said, stopping Carla as she passed the red stairs in the factory, "I'm going to pick Simon up from school" Carla said again avoiding eye contact with Frank. "Arriving late, and then leaving early what do you think this is Carla a café?" He said as the tension in the room was building between the two of them as all the factory workers fell silent. Carla turned around, ignored him and continued to walk to the doors of the factory, "Well seeing as I'm being nice and letting you knock off early, I expect you in early tomorrow morning and working after hours" Frank shouted with a smirk on his face. As Carla got into her car she took a deep breath and continued to try and stay on task, she felt weak, Frank was draining her physically and emotionally and it was beginning to pay effect.

"Peter said thanks, he said he would be here 8:45am sharp tomorrow to take Si to school" Carla said to Ken as she handed him Simon's bag, "Thanks Carla" Ken said with a warming smile. Simon was staying in Ken and Deirdre's for the night because Peter was going to see one of his friends from his Alcohol group because he had fallen off the wagon and Peter was always there for support. "Be good for your Granddad now Si" Carla said to Simon before turning and exiting the house. When she finally got home she flopped onto the sofa she felt so weak and emotional. The only thing on her mind again was Frank, she couldn't stop herself from crying, after awhile she noticed the 3 glistening bottles of wine on the kitchen counter enticing her gulp them down. She dragged herself up from the position she was laying in and slowly walked into the kitchen, she grabbed a bottle of wine even though she knew she shouldn't, she took a huge swig of the familiar red liquid but she stopped when there was a knock at the door. She looked through the little spy hole to see Michelle's friendly face, "Carrr hurry up and let me in babes" Michelle said cheerfully but her joyful expression was soon wiped of her face when Carla opened the door.

"Carla baby are you okay, what's the matter?" Michelle said as she saw Carla, her mascara was smudged all around her tear stained cheeks. Carla didn't say anything as shut the door behind Michelle and walked over to sit on the sofa, Michelle was deeply concerned, she hadn't seen Carla like this since Liam had died and this time she didn't have a clue what was bothering her best friend. Michelle gently sat next to Carla on the sofa, she held Carla's two hands as she looked deep into her emerald eyes, they didn't have their usual sparkle, this wasn't her Carla. "Carla love talk to me please what's wrong" Michelle said in a sympathetic tone, Carla hugged into Michelle and sobbed she was completely broken and no-one knew. " 'Chelle" Carla said in a quiet tone taking breaths from her harsh sobs, "he… he raped me 'Chelle, Frank raped me." "Oh my god Car when!" Michelle said horrified by what Carla had just told her, "two and a half months ago" Carla said as she wept, Michelle held her tight as she cried into her, "I haven't told anyone, just you" Carla whimpered.

"Carla baby oh my god, you should have told me, and you should have called the police that night. We should call them now" Michelle said as Carla tightly held onto her still sobbing into her. "No 'Chelle please you can't, I… I don't know what to do I'm scared" she said hugging Michelle for dear life. "Car honey don't worry, you'll be safe, and he won't be let anywhere near you!" said Michelle trying to convince Carla, "no 'Chelle you don't understand, I… I'm pregnant, with his baby."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N. this chapter isn't well written at all, but i promise the next one will be better and more interesting, please review!**

"Carla, no Carla you can't be!" Michelle said in shock, "I am, I don't want to be but I am" Carla cried into Michelle. "I can't have his baby 'Chelle, I can't" She spoke through her sobs, "I'd just see his face every day." Michelle couldn't believe Carla was telling her, this was her best friend, she couldn't bare to see her broken like this. "Car, I know you don't want to have his baby, but it's just an innocent little kid, and it's your baby too!" Michelle said in a loving concerned tone. "But 'Chelle, everyone will know then, no-one can know please 'Chelle please help me" Carla sobbed as she once again broke into tears, "I'm scared I don't know what to do, I don't want to have an abortion, I can't kill a baby, but I can't give birth to it 'Chelle, I can't!" Carla said as she jumped when there was a sudden knock at the door. Carla clung to Michelle terrified, she thought it was Frank, "who is it?" Michelle shouted as she slowly got up off the sofa, "It's Peter, Michelle take it you and Car are 'avin a girly night eh? So any chance of being let in?" He said jokingly. Michelle looked at Carla for approval before opening the door, Carla bolted from the sofa into the bathroom so that Peter wouldn't see her crying. "I was right then" Peter laughed as he walked in and looked around the living-room/kitchen area to see 3 bottles of red wine on the kitchen bench, "so where's my Carla then?"

"I'm in here baby" Carla answered from the bathroom as calmly as she could, wiping the dried smudged mascara streaks from her face so that Peter wouldn't notice she had been crying. "Erm.. do you want a cup of coffee or sum'at Peter?" Michelle said awkwardly, she didn't really know how to behave, Carla had just dropped a bombshell, she was so shaken by what she had been told, _Carla my Carla, my best friend in the whole world how could I not have known or noticed? I'm such a bad friend I should have been there for her! _Michelle thought into herself before being interrupted by Peter "Michelle? Earth to Michelle?" Peter said messing about. "Oh.. erm… sorry I'm in a word of my own me" she replied back with a forced smile on her face as Carla emerged from the bathroom. "Well I just came back to grab my phone I forgot it, and oh of course to see how my princess was" He said smiling at Carla as he grabbed his phone. "Bye baby, I won't be late, just going to sit with the boys in the Rovers, and hey don't you two be getting to drunk! Alright bye Car, bye 'Chelle" he planted a kiss on Carla's cheek and shut the door behind him.

Michelle just stood staring at Carla, the silence could have cut steel. "What am I gonna do?" Looking at Michelle for an answer she tried keeping a brave face before finally breaking down in tears once again. "Carla I'll help and support you every single step of the way, I promise you!" Michelle said holding Carla's face in her hands with her big chocolate brown eyes looking directly into her friends. "I k…know 'Chelle but I don't want to have an abortion but I don't wanna have this baby it's his. I can't g…give it up for adoption either though, it's my baby too" Carla spoke in between sobs as she explained her feelings to Michelle. "Car honey it's up to you what you wanna do but this baby is YOURS not his YOURS!" Michelle spoke to Carla with such a maternal instinct, she had to protect and care for Carla, "I will support you no matter what, do you know what you wanna do baby?" Carla nodded her head unsurely as if she was trying to convince herself what she was deciding was right, "I wanna keep it, it's my baby, but I don't want him anywhere near me, or _my_ baby, no no 'Chelle I don't know I'm so scared, he's gonna kill me" she sobbed into Michelle, the tears were crashing down her face, her life was in such a mess.

"No he will not! Car baby he will not hurt you, he'll be in jail" Michelle said trying to convince her it would be okay. "NO! NO! I can't tell the police, no please 'Chelle I trusted you, and you can't tell them what if he rapes me again?" as she spoke those last six words her stomach knotted, Carla bolted from the sofa in the living-room to the floor of bathroom over the toilet and threw up the entire contents of her stomach. Michelle's eyes started to fill up, she ran after Carla into the bathroom and sat down beside her, and held her hair behind her head. "Car honey I'm so sorry, I won't anyone without your consent I promise, I'm so sorry!" she said rubbing Carla's back as she retched. "I love you so much 'Chelle" Carla cried to Michelle, "thank you, I appreciate this so much" she grabbed Michelle and hugged her, "don't tell anyone please I'm begging you, he cannot find out about my baby, and oh my god he can't know I've told you" Carla said as her body started convulsing with shakes. "Car baby calm down please, I'm telling nobody nothing you 'ere me, I'll do whatever you want me to okay? Now c'mon you, into bed" Michelle said, Carla felt safe with Michelle, Carla's mum had never really been there for her, and now Michelle was mothering her.

As they lay in Carla and Peter's bed, Michelle played with Carla's hair they sat in silence for about an hour, Carla was snuggled under the covers asleep and Michelle was outside the covers but sitting on the bed, she pecked Carla's forehead and got up and tried to tiptoe out of the room quietly. "Bye then" Carla croaked as Michelle stepped on a creaky floorboard and woke her, "I'm sorry I didn't wanna wake you, I gotta go home sorry baby" Michelle said as she walked back over to Carla's bed and gave her a hug, "I'll see you in the morning, love you baby." Carla smiled and hugged her back, "love you too 'Chelle, and thank you so much" Michelle smiled and walked out of Carla's flat.

_7:17am _Carla groaned as she looked at the alarm clock, there was a note on the bedside table from Peter, _**Sorry baby I had to leave early and take Si to school, his school trip's today and I had to get him there for 7am anyway I'm gonna go straight to work from there, see you later, love you xo Peter**_. 'Great' she thought, "I'm alone again yay" she said sarcastically before getting up, she got showered and dressed as quickly as she could in her usual stylish clothing. She put her make-up on flawlessly and fixed her hair to perfection before walking out of her flat putting on the best fake smile she could. She arrived at the factory at 8:50am and was happy to see Michelle she was sitting with her in the office for about 20 minutes before Frank came into the office, he kept staring at Carla and she was becoming exceedingly uncomfortable, she could feel him undressing her with his eyes and it made her sick. The tension in the room was building as Michelle could see Frank staring at Carla, she just wanted to jump over the table and knock him into oblivion but she knew she couldn't for Carla's safety and friendship, she knew it wouldn't be long before Carla started showing, _what was she going to do? More to the point what was Carla going to do?_


	4. Chapter 4

"You're getting so big now Car, I don't know how you've managed to hide this for six months" Michelle said to Carla as they both side by side on the sofa, Carla was now six months pregnant and she was beginning to even through her baggy tops, she couldn't believe she had kept it from everyone, especially Peter, he was with her everyday and slept beside her every night she actually couldn't believe he hadn't noticed. Carla was happy, she couldn't wait to have her baby but she knew she couldn't hide it for much longer, she was terrified of this thought she didn't know what she was going to tell Peter or everyone else for that matter she was such a terrible liar. "Yeah I sure am 'Chelle, I'm scared though, everyone's going to find out soon" She said with her smile fading more and more as she finished her sentence. "Carla sweetheart I…" Michelle said but she was interrupted by the sound of Michelle's mobile ringing, it was Ryan, he was coming to stay and Michelle had to go pick him up.

"Carla sorry I gotta go pick up my Ryan, we'll talk later promise baby, you comin' with me to pick 'im up?" Michelle enquired. "Erm… no just you go on, I'm going to go to the factory and get some work done while no-one's in, I'll see ya later 'Chelle" Carla said before giving Michelle a hug and watching her quickly leave the stylish flat.

Rubbing her temples, Carla leaned back in her chair shuffling the paperwork in front of her, she hunted through her desk looking for a black folder but she couldn't find it at all, she laughed when she remembered that she had left it upstairs, "silly me" she mumbled. "Wow, what are you at in there you little monkey!" Carla smiled as she rubbed her neat little bump hidden away under her baggy top. She strutted up the stairs holding her tummy, as she got to the top she started talking to her bump while cradling it, "I hope you like me being your mummy, I'll try and be the best mummy I can to you" she said in such a sweet voice. "I'm not as bad as people make me out to be ya know, and you're my baby and no-one else's ya hear me…" Carla was interrupted as she spoke by a voice that sent shivers up her spine, she was terrified.

"Oh but it's my baby too Carla, isn't it?"Frank said smirking. "What the 'eck are you doing here!" Carla said trying to sound brave but her voice quivered making it clear she wasn't. "Oh I think we have a lot more things to talk about rather than why I'm here, don't you?" he said walking towards her and placing his hands on her tummy. "Get your hands off me!" she spat boldly, he ignored her and pushed her against the wall, "Ouch get off me, please be careful Frank please!" she said vulnerably. Frank started rubbing her tummy and started putting pressure on it as he spoke "You're not giving birth to this baby."

As he grabbed her wrists and pushed her further against the wall she broke into a deep flood of tears, "please, I won't tell anyone it's yours, I won't tell anyone what's happened please don't hurt my baby please" she pleaded with him. "You're not giving birth to this baby" he repeated, "either you get rid of it, or I do" he said before snaking his hand up Carla's thigh. "Please" she cried, "you never learn do you Carla? Saying please doesn't work, remember?" he laughed maliciously taunting her as she cried. He squeezed her upper thighs and snaked higher, she screamed and somehow managed to push him away, she ran towards the stairs grabbing the railings to support herself. He grabbed her arm and pulled her back towards him, she forcefully pulled away from him but she slipped and fell screaming as she did so. Frank stood at the top of the stairs staring at her, she was just laying there motionless. "Carla!" he shouted as he knelt beside her but when she didn't move he fled. He ran out of the factory confused, he jumped in his car and sped away as fast as he could.

"I'm just gonna go over to the factory to see where she is, she isn't answering her phone, see ya babe" Michelle shouted to Maria and watched her walk into Audrey's Salon before she continued on down the cobbles. The factory door was slightly open, _weird_ Michelle thought as she pushed it open and closed it behind her. "Where you ignoring me or summit? I've been ringing ya this past hour or so!" Michelle said cheekily, she didn't get a response from Carla and she could see she wasn't in the office. "Carla… CARLA baby oh my god!" Michelle roared horrified at the sight of her best friend lying in her own blood. She knelt down beside her and scooped her up and cuddled her and cried "please wake up Car!"

Carla squeezed Michelle's arm "Call.. Call an ambulance" she coughed out, "hhurry please 'Chelle." Michelle grabbed her phone from her pocket and dialled 999. "Yeah an ambulance please, my friend I think she's fallen down the stairs but she's six months pregnant! Erm... Underworld Factory Coronation Street, please hurry!" Michelle cried as she hung up the phone and cradled Carla in her arms waiting for the ambulance. "Frank…" Carla said but her voice was becoming slurred as she slipped into unconsciousness, "Frank what Car? Baby stay with me please!" Michelle sobbed.

"Hurry get this woman to Theatre right now, Carla Connor age thirty-seven, six months pregnant!" The doctor shouted as he pushed the stretcher down the long hospital corridor. Michelle stood staring through the big glass doors with tears streaming down her face as she watched her best friend being rushed to Theatre, she was so worried about her, _what if Carla loses her baby? What if I lose Carla?_


End file.
